1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to saddle harness apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved saddle riding harness kit for use particularly by individuals of diminished physical capacity to secure such individuals within a saddle permitting such individuals to balance within a saddle seat for riding of an associated horse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various saddle accessories have been provided in the prior art to secure an individual to a horse or to a riding vehicle to maintain such an individual in position about a seated position during a riding procedure. Individuals of diminished physical capacity have in the prior art been neglected in a need to properly seat and orient such individuals upon a saddle to permit balancing and riding of an associated horse. Examples of prior art harness assemblies may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,397,128 to Keithley wherein saddle attachments are securable to each side of an associated saddle to provide overlying protection to leg portions of a rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,709 to Francois sets forth a safety harness including a central belt securable about a seat portion of an associated vehicle, with right and left accessory straps securable about the legs of a rider to secure the rider to an associated seat portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,159 to Morgan sets forth the use of flexible units secured about the thighs of an individual, wherein the units include frictional projections to enhance engagement with a saddle during a riding procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 558,029 Baur provides a riding saddle safety attachment utilizing a stud button to assist in securement of a rider and the rider's legs to an individual saddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,669 to Bohlin sets forth a suit arrangement utilizing various loops mounted about the suit to assist in securement of an individual relative to a seat for use in aircraft travel
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved saddle riding harness kit wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in permitting disabled individuals securement and comfort in association with a riding saddle, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.